Not Another Kids Story!
by Green Gallant
Summary: Tara and Gar are married and have a son and a daughter. With the power of fire, she strives to become a hero and join her big brother's team Titans Tomorrow. Now see how she fits in with the rest of the crew.
1. Pamela

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with my 29th story, this is based off an idea I did last year and finally got around to posting it. I'm not sure if its's much of a story, but I wanted to get it out there anyway. This is a stroy choronicaling the marrage of Gar and Tara and the birth of thier second child. Hope you like it. _

**Not another Kids Story!**

Several years into the future, NOT after the breakup of the Titans, Garfield Logan married Tara Markov in a traditional wedding ceremony. There Tara stood dressed in white and Gar stood dressed in a black tuxedo he smiled at his bride as she blushed from underneath her veil.

"And do you Garfield Logan take Tara Markov to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do." He answered.

"And do you Tara Markov take Garfield Logan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked the bride.

Tara nodded "I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me by almighty God I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Gar lifted the veil from Tara's face and held themselves in each others arms and planted their first kiss as new husband and wife. Dick, Kori, Vic, and Raven all stood up and applauded with the rest of the congregation following suit. Gar and Tara turned to face the audience as they began to make their way down the steps and down the center aisle walking past the Titans who were seated in the front row. The new couple made their way out the sanctuary arm in arm.

A while later they were in the reception hall cutting the cake. Gar smiled as he held up his piece of the wedding cake. Tara gave him a look, she knew what was coming.

"Gar, don't you even dare." She said.

Gar just smiled at her.

"Come on Gar do it!" said Rich.

"Tara smash it right back at him!" said Star.

Tara smiled at Gar as she picked up her piece. The two intertwined their arms and as predicted they smashed the pieces of cake into each other's faces. They laughed and wiped the smeared cake off their faces. Gar took some of the icing on his fingertips and smeared it across her chest. Tara smacked Gar and proceeded to chase him with everyone laughing. She finally managed to catch up to him and hit him a couple of times. The entire wedding hall was filled with laughter. Tara made her way back to the front wiping the cake off herself. Raven just shook her head, only Gar would try something like that. Fast forward to a few years later where Gar and Tara are having their second child. Tara was on the verge of childbirth with her husband and doctors by her side.

"Come on push honey!" Gar said holding his wife's hand.

"I'd like to see you do this!" she yelled as she struggled to give birth.

"Thankfully I'm not." He commented.

"I heard that!" she yelled.

"Push Mrs. Logan!" the doctor pleaded.

"What does it ugh, look like I'm doing?!" she yelled growing more and more agitated by the minute.

"Oh god here it comes!" she said.

Terra screamed as the baby made it's way through the birth canal. She screamed bloody murder as the infant passed and was squeezing Gar's hand with all of her might, Gar was screaming too, not to make her feel better but because she was about to break his hand. Tara twisted her husband's arm like she was arm-wrestling him. For a small woman Tara was incredibly strong, Gar's eyes crossed over as she bended his arm back the Titan went down as the baby passed. Finally relinquishing her grip on her husband Gar hit the ground with a thud as she heaved a sigh of relief thankful that it was over. The baby was crying as the doctor's held the child. Gar grabbed handlebar on the side of the bed and pulled himself up and looked about as exhausted as his wife. He rested his chin on the railing as the feeling came back to his right arm, the doctor handed the baby over to the new mother. Finding the strength, Gar stood up and looked down at their newborn daughter. The baby looked completely normal, as any baby should with bright pink skin and little blue eyes.

"Oh wow." He said.

"So what do you think?" she asked her husband.

"He's beautiful." Gar responded.

"She." The doctor corrected.

"She?" he asked.

"It's a girl." Tara told him.

"I knew that." he replied.

"Sure you did. So what do you want to call her?" Tara asked.

"How about Pam Anderson?" he asked.

Tara looked at her husband with daggers in her eyes.

"Don't make me break your arm Gar." She warned.

"I'm just kidding." He assured her.

However the Titan was about to eat his words because the nurse had just finished typing it on the birth certificate.

"Pamela Anderson Logan, all right here's your baby's birth certificate." The nurse finished handing them the document.

The Logans looked up at her in disbelief

"Wait what?" said Tara.

"Well that is the name you picked." The nurse told them.

"No its not!" She told the nurse.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do, it's a legal document. You should have said something earlier." The nurse replied.

Tara turned to her husband aggravated he could grimace at his mistake.

"Heh heh my bad." he smiled.

"GAR!!" she yelled making the hospital quake.

"I can fix this!" her husband told her.

8 years later the name remained, Tara put a lot of hurtin' on Gar that day. Her parents eventually accepted the name. Pamela was a spunky little blonde hair girl, her hair always in pigtails. Pam's a ball of energy and has the time of her life playing with her big brother Dustin and refused to leave his side, such is the fate of most older siblings. Around this time Pamela's powers began to manifest themselves, which caught everyone by surprise. While playing in the yard one day, tiny flames began to spark on her fingertips with her parents in full view. It frightened the little girl, but her parents managed to calm her and explain to her the nature of her powers as best they could. All though its hard to explain to an 8 year how they can create flames with their hands.

Dustin who was 10 at the time had already started using his powers and was beginning to learn how to use them. Being a first-born child Dustin had the unique ability to change his skin tone from white to green while inheriting his mother's earth manipulating powers at the same time. Dustin had already begun experimenting and learned to create an earth board; a slab of earth that resembles a surfboard, in later years this would become his trademark along with his uncle. It wasn't long before Pam learned to harness her powers.

Like her mother Pamela's powers were a bit unstable and were a little harder for the little girl to control. During one of her first training sessions her dad wanted to see how strong she was. Without warning a massive fireball erupted from her hands and knocked her back and almost burned her brother. Though he managed to duck. It would take many years before she would learn to harness her power.

Fast forward to six years later, after years of training she's finally starting to realize her potential. At 14 Pam looks like any other teenage girl now with long blonde hair and blueish-green eyes. Pam is finally starting to control her firepowers it wasnt easy for Pam but the years of hardwork paid off as she finally assumed her superhero career. Adopting the codename Hellstorm, her parents werent that thrilled when they heard thier daughter's decision but finally gave in and let her keep the codename. Her dad noted that it sounded like a badass name for a superhero.

In the end her parents are great. Later that night she donned her new costume for the first time. The costume was a black long sleeved belly top with a flaming circle "H" symbol, dark red bike shorts and a red and black hooded jacket which pulled the look together quite well, the inside of the coat was red along with the inside her her hood and had a red stripe that went across the outside of her jacket. Wearing black gloves and goggles supplied by her mom. While she was in her civilan form she liked the dye the bottom of her hair green leaving the rest of it her natual blonde. Of course Pam like the rest of us isnt perfect, far from it infact and is pretty clumsy from time to time. Having fallen down half a flight of stairs on her butt in her own house. And despite her namesake she's ironically flat chested. Whether that's a blessing or a curse she's yet to figure out.

Pam hopes to one day join her brother's team Titans Tomorrow and fight alongside them in thier war against crime and to free the city from evil. Her parents tell her that she can join anyday now, but want her to train a bit more before joining the Titans. And she cant wait until that day finally comes.

_Author's Note: All right I'm not sure if this is any good or not but I justed wanted to post something. This is a story idea from a long time ago that I've been meaning to post for a while. Anyway what do you think of Pam? Do you think she should have a nickname other than the one given? What do you think of her costume and description? Let me know what you think. Again I'm sorry if its not much of a story. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. The New Recruit

_Author's Note: Finally decided to resurrect my Titans Tomorrow story. Below is a brief overview of the previous story to clear up some of the continuity. Mostly for my sake but also for anyone that may have read Police Force Titans Tomorrow. I hope everyone likes this now you get to meet the team. Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce Titans Tomorrow. _

**Not Another Kids Story!**

**Chapter 2**

In the year 2034 a demonic overlord known as Ryan Trigon ruled the world. To counter this, a team of teenage superheroes was formed and given police status to make sure Ryan's goons wouldnt take over the city of San Antholas, California the last human stronghold on earth ensuring total victory over the world. Seven teenagers Mike Grayson, Kendra Grayson, Cooper Stone, Dustin Logan, Grant Wilson and Rachael Wilson were humanity's last chance in defeating the ultimate evil.Together they were Titans Tomorrow. In thier crusade they were joined by allies Charger and Nightstar. The Titans fought valiently to ensure San Antholas was safe but that didnt mean they didnt face threats on the human level. Then one day the Titans of the past were hurled into the future after a misunderstanding they joined forces and saved the city from a massive demon invasion. When they returned home they faced Ryan in thier own timeline and prevented him from taking over the world thus altering the future timeline. With Ryan gone the future was much different, Titans Tomorrow still exsist but with some mild changes. As a result Beast Man and Terra had a second child, a girl named Pamela Anderson Logan. Now a teenager she wants to join her brother's team, question is will they?

Today that question was going to be answered. After pleading with her parents to let her join, they finally relented feeling that she was ready. Her brother Dustin drove to the Titans secret lair which was hidden inside a business tower. Turning off the freeway that ran through the center of downtown and headed down a road that led to a tunnel he continued on even though the sign above said 'road closed' as they drove further into the tunnel there was a stripped road closed sign that blocked the way. The sign fell flat as they drove over it and raised back up as soon as they passed coming up to a dead end he stopped and the platform lifted the vehicle in the air, it was a secret elevator. Pam couldnt believe what was happening, this was her first time visiting the Titans base. The elevator stopped. Pam started to get out when Dustin stopped her.

"Not yet." he told her.

She looked at him as the platform started to turn the truck around facing forward.

"Oh my god. I cant wait to see the rest of this place!" she said and bolted from the truck.

She didnt get too far since Dustin had the key. Before them stood a large gray slab of metal. Dustin opened a box and placed his hand on the electronic pad scanning his handprint. The scanner beeped and the large door slid open. Inside that was a enclosed catwalk with a giant Titans symbol at the end. Pam ran across the catwalk ignoring the view that overlooked the city as Dustin strode in they made it to the symbol.

"What now?" she asked.

Dustin placed his hand on another scanner that was in plain sight. The scanner beeped and the Titans' symbol split into eight blade-like sections that were curved towards the center. The blades retracted into the wall opening the way into Titans Tower. Pamela stepped through the door as the blades slid back and get her first look inside the tower and couldnt believe what she saw. The place was massive in the center of the room was a den complete with a large blue couch, several chairs and a futuristic holographic TV that resembled a flat screen without the box. The carpeting was deep blue. The higher levels which took up the next two floors seemed to be the Titans living arrangements. To the far left side on the main floor was a full sized kitchen with eating area. To the right a wall slid back to reveal an indoor swimming pool with tented bay windows that looked out on the city and even had a high dive. Outside was a balcony that took up a side of the building. The rest of the team came into the room to meet with them. Three boys and two girls.

"Hey what's up guys?" he said.

"Dustin my man! How ya doing?" said a black haired boy and shook hands with Dustin.

"Not much man, you remember my sister Pamela." he said.

"Call me Mel." she told him.

"Its been a long time since we've seen you." he said.

"Pam, this is Mike Grayson he's the leader of Titans Tomorrow." her brother introduced.

"Call me Ghostwing." he said shaking hands.

"Hey I'm Hellstorm." she said.

"Nice." he said.

"Yeah thanks, I like it." she said.

"Mel has fire powers like my Uncle Bryan." Dustin told them.

"I kind of figured that." Mike said.

The young recruit laughed at her leader's joke. Mike looked just like his dad with a thin but strong build and had black hair that drapped over to his left, not like an emo hair style but was just parted to the side with a small lock of hair that was parted to the right. And had blue eyes and fair skin. The young teen wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 16 and you?" he asked.

"I'm 14." she answered.

"Cool, cool. This is my sister Kendra." he said ushering her over.

"Hi." Kendra said.

"Hi." she replied.

Kendra had long red hair and green eyes a spitting image of her mom and wore a pink t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Name's Starblaze." she introduced.

"Hellstorm." Mel replied.

"I know." she smiled. The two giggled.

"I'm 15." Kendra told her.

"Cool." said Mel.

The next teammate walked up to her. A boy with long silver hair tied back in a ponytail with his bangs parted to the sides.

"I'm Grant Wilson, call me Ravager." he said shaking hands with her.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hi." he smiled back.

He was a tall young man with blue eyes and light colored skin wearing a blue button up shirt and black pants. Another girl came up to Mel.

"And I'm his sister Rachael. Call me Haunter." she told her.

"Hey that's a great name." she said.

"Thanks." she said.

Rachel was a petite girl with white skin and long purple hair and had lavendar eyes. She wore a black sweater and tight black pants.

"I'm 14, he's 15." she said.

"Great so at least I'm not the youngest." said Mel.

"Neither am I." smiled Rachael.

And finally a large black teenager came up to her that was as big as her brother had to be close to 6' maybe 6'1".

"And I'm Cooper Stone, they call me Everest." he said nearly breaking her hand.

Cooper had a commanding presence and was kind of scary looking at first, and looked like he could break someone in half.

"Uh you can let go of my hand now." she said.

"Sorry, heh, guess I dont know my own strength." he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Pam rubbed her hand and wrist and smiled at him. He was just a big teddy bear. Cooper wore an orange du-rag and had on an orange and blue leather jacket, white t-shirt underneath and baggy jeans. Aside from his brightly colored clothes, she noticed he had the words 'Fair Play' tattooed across his knuckles.

"I'm 18 I'm the oldest member on the team." he said.

"Its nice to meet you Cooper." she said.

"And of course you know your brother, the brilliant, handsome and amazing powerhouse of the team. The man, the myth, the legend. The incredible Landslide." joked Dustin

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she joked.

"Your brother talks big, but I'm the one that put him in his place." Cooper said putting him in a headlock and gave him a noogie making everyone laugh.

"He's a goober but a great guy." Rachael said.

"That's why he's our second in command. He's actually our best fighter." said Mike.

"Hard to believe considering how much of a goof he is." said Kendra.

"Hey guys, come on!" he said. His friends laughed.

"Yeah if we can get along with him, you'll fit in just fine." Cooper assured her.

"Thanks guys." she said.

"Why dont we show you the rest of the place?" said Mike.

"Yeah sure, that'd be great!" Pamela said.

"All right, I'm sure you've already seen the main floor. So why dont we take you down stairs?" Michael said as the team led her down.

Coming down the stairs Pam couldnt believe what she saw.

"No way! You guys have a basketball court?!" she said.

"Among other things. There's also a studio where we can play music, mix and record songs. Kendra likes to create her own music in her spare time." Dustin told her.

"You guys this is great!" she said as she walked into the studio.

The entire studio was dark except for the purple neon lights that dimly lit the area. Mike turned on the lights to reveal their equipment.

"You guys have everything. I could record an entire alblum in here." she said.

"You sing?" asked Mike.

"Not really." her brother answered. Pamela smacked his side in retaliation.

"You shoot hoops?" Grant asked.

The crew walked onto the court and played a short game of basketball, Pamela had it and sank a three point shot.

"All right great shot." he laughed.

"I use to play some back in Jr. High." she said.

"All right let's take you the bedrooms." Mike said.

The gang walked upstairs and took the elevator to the second floor where their living quarters were. And showed her some of the bedrooms, each one was in thier own individual colors. Purple for Kendra, black for Rachael, yellow for Dustin. And the other guys' rooms were in black and blue and some other color. The rooms were moderately sized and were big enough for each of them to live in. And each room had a tv, radio and computer as well as a walk-in closet.

"You guys this place is incredible. I cant believe you didnt bring me here sooner Dustin." she said.

"Hey somebody had to keep this place a secret." he shrugged.

Pam's jaw hit the ground after hearing what he said.

"I can keep a secret!" she yelled.

"Well let's hope so, cause if anyone else found out about this. We wouldnt get a moment's rest." Mike told her.

"Not to mention if the bad guys knew they could blow up our home." added Kendra.

"Yeah." agreed Rachael.

"Besides this building isn't completely empty. People work in the office building above us and below us, none of the workers know about this place and if word got out either someone would try to break in, or if the building was attacked it'd put all the office workers in danger." Cooper told her.

"That's why the best way to hide from your enemies is in plain sight." Michael told her.

"So you see its pretty important this lair is kept secret, not just for us, but for anyone that's in the building." said Dustin.

"Ok, I get it." said Pam.

"All right, so then the secret of Liberty Tower stays just that...a secret." said Michael.

"So then how do the people that work upstairs not know about this place? I mean the elevators have to go past this floor in order to get to the next one." she said.

"The public elevators are located in the back of the building, their seperate from ours and are preprogrammed to go past this level. The base only takes up three floors and doesnt cover the building front to back. That's how the elevators are able to shoot past it without anyone knowing. The buttons that are assigned to this floor on the public elevators are marked differently and dont show the number keeping the location of the base itself a secret. Instead they only appear as axuallary buttons and dont serve any purpose." Mike told her.

"Ok, so then what about the noise you guys would make?" she asked.

"Most of the area is soundproof. All though some say they can hear a basketball. We started the rumor of thier being a court up here and most of them laugh it off. Thinking there wouldnt be a court in the middle of an office building. So in reality, our base has the perfect disguise." said Grant.

"Oh I see, that makes alot of sense." said Mel.

"Another thing our base doesnt show in any of the building's schematics. Only the Master Blueprint shows where it is located and that's kept locked away in his office." Kendra said.

"In who's office?" asked Mel.

"That would be me." said a male voice.

Pamela turned around to see a man wearing a black and white layered shirt and jeans and had a black Fauxhawk and goatee.

"I'm Dr. Arthur Light, I'm the team's benefactor and mentor." he introduced.

"Hi." she said shaking hands with him.

"Light's the one that brought us together and let us use his building as a base." Mike told her.

"You didnt honestly think they'd set up shop in the middle of an office building without anyone knowing did you?" Light joked.

"Well that does explain a lot." she said.

"Dr. Light this is my sister Pamela." Dustin introduced to him.

"Ah so this is the famous Hellstorm I've heard so much about." he said.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." she said shaking his hand.

A while later Pam explored the base by herself and came across Cooper's bedroom, the eldest Titan was in his room and had his jacket and bandana off. And noticed that he had dreadlocks and knocked on his doorframe.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." said Pam.

"You need something?" he asked.

"I saw the tattoos on your fingers earlier, I was wondering what did it mean by 'Fair Play'?" she asked.

"Oh that, well...that kind of a long story." he said

"Oh, do you have any other tatoos?" she asked.

He looked at her as if he really didnt want to answer her question but went over to her anyway.

"Um yeah, I have one other." he said pulling up his sleeve.

On Cooper's right bicep he had the word 'Gangbuster' in incursive.

"It kind of goes along with my other tattoo. I got involved with the wrong people when I was 15, almost cost me everything. A friend recruited me in the Titans, its kind of my way of making up for past sins." he told her.

"I'm sorry I didnt know that." she said.

"No its all right. I got into kickboxing not long after that and it's made me into a better fighter." he said taking a trophy off the wall.

"I see so that's why you have 'Fair Play' tattooed across your knuckles." she said.

"Yeah something like that." he said. Just then the alarm went off.

"Come on!" he said grabbing his jacket and rag.

The two of them rushed out as the entire base was bathed in red lights as they rushed to the Command Center.

_Author's Note: All right what do you think? Hopefully that was alot better chapter. What do you think of the others? I always meant to continue the Titans Tomorrow storyline I figured the best way to do that was to revamp some of the characters. I hope everyone likes this, thanks to all my reviewers. Really appreciate it, and sort of caught me by suprise how many I got and how well some of my readers liked it. Thanks again guys. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
